What could've happened
by sibb
Summary: What could've happened if Edward never called. Would she fall into Jacobs arms?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alll twilight is property of Stephanie meyer. I just mess with the characters._

_Sorry I put the second chapter up first, i apologise if i confused you. _

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face towards me and I was still absolutely undecided....

Before I had time to make my decision his lips were on mine, his right hand on my neck, his left resting on the small of my back pulling me closer into his strong embrace. I stood there limp, mentally debating my next move. Could we go back to normal If I pushed him away right now? Did I even want to push him away? I somehow felt that If I didn't I would be betraying...Edward. I flinched as I thought his name and Jacob dropped his hands, concern in his dark brown eyes. Pain washed across my face as I realized the error of my thought, and how it must have hurt Jacob. It was silly to even think of it that way. After all he had left me, and for the first time in months I felt safe. Safe in Jacobs arms. I owed it to myself to move on. Though a part of me wished it was _him _I had just kissed, I wrapped my arms around Jacobs massive frame and hesitantly pulled him closer. Standing on my toes to reach his face, my hands intertwining in his russet brown hair I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back, tenderly at first, the but more passionately as I pulled myself impossibly closer. My heart racing as his left hand clutched at the skin on my waist, his right braiding itself into my hair. He lifted me off the ground and onto the counter so I didn't have to reach. Our lips still moving in sync, then his slowly travelling down my neck, gently brushing the skin at my collarbone the way _he_ used to. He took my face between his hands and his lips crushed against mine again. His lips parted and my breathing sped as his tongue grazed my lower lip. I don't know how much time had passed but I slowly open my eyes and Jacob sighed, stepping away and pushing himself up onto the counter to sit next to me.

"Not bad for someone who smells like a bloo....vampire" he said, still struggling to suck in enough air, my favourite smile returning to his face. The one that truly made him my Jacob again. A minute passed in silence and there was a loud knock on the door.

"Jacob!" Embry yelled impatiently "Jake!"

"You better go" I resigned, sliding clumsily off the counter and running the tap so I could make a start on the dishes, trying to keep the panic off my face at what had just happened. Jake followed, landing silently on the floor. I still wasn't used to how graceful he was now he had changed.

"Jacob?" Quil yelled this time, worry lining his voice.

"Chickens" Jacob whispered in my ear as he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek "Coming!" Jake yelled "Sheesh" he mumbled under his breath as he walked to the front door, reaching it in three effortless strides. Is it possible he had grown....again! He turned around to smile at me before opening the front door and stepping outside.

"Bye" I mouthed, returning to the dishes. My heart still thumping hard against my chest as I struggled to catch my breath.

"What are you looking so happy about?" I heard Quil ask Jake from outside.

"Shutup and mind your own business!" Jacob replied defensively.

"You stink" Embry chidded "and you know we'll find out when we phase so you may as well tell us" he added as the engine to the rabbit revved, and the car reversed out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stood at the foot of the stairs as I scrubbed the dishes and I couldn't help wondering if she knew what had just happened. Ofcourse she couldn't 'see' what had happened. Alice couldn't see werewolves, and for once I was truly thankful for that. But Alice had a way of knowing these things, and I'm sure she wouldn't approve of my interest in a young werewolf. They could be dangerous and unpredictable, and Alice was almost as protective of me as Ed...He was. Alice's golden eyes looked me up and down as she scrutinised my outfit. A black t-shirt, a grey cardigan and my favourite carki skirt. I was never the dressy type, a fact Alice refused to accept.

"Such a waste." I thought I heard her mutter as she tugged lightly at my knit cardigan.

"We're going shopping" She said with a smile on her pixie like face "but first we must make you look presentable" she added, a smile in her voice. Alice loved to dress me up. Usually I resisted and tried to get out of going on her little shopping sprees, but I hadn't seen her in so long. I wasn't sure how long she would be here and I may aswell make the most of the little time we had. As if she could read my mind her hand was in mine and she was leading me up to my bedroom.

"Let's see what we have to work with here" Alice said, her voice like a bell as she flicked through the clothes in my wardrobe.

"No, no, heavens no!.......wait" she said as she as she came across a pair of blue jeans. "Put these on" she said as she took the jeans off the hanger and threw them onto my bed at super human speed.

"And wear this around your waist" she added, passing me a wide belt I didn't even know I owned.

Alice looked impatient as I struggled to fasten the catch on my belt, once again my coordination was not on my side.

"Here" she said gently moving my hands to the side and fastening my belt for me. She took three steps back and admired her work.

"Still needs something" Alice said, her hands reaching around the back of her elegant neck to unclip one of her many necklaces. She appeared behind me at inhuman speed and lifted my hair to fasten the swarkovski crystal chain, letting it hang loosely just over the neckline of the black shirt I wore originally.

"Perfect!" She concluded.

I'd forgotten how fast Alice drove. But all the memories came flooding back to me as she sped down the road to Port Angeles.

"Can we slow down?" I asked Alice as she put the car into fifth gear.

"But I'm only doing 150" she pleaded.

"Just a little" I pushed "I'll let you dress me up all you want and you can even buy me clothes"

"I'm going to do that anyway..." Alice said in her tiny voice "but since you're being so unusually cooperative, I guess I can compromise" she said as she lifted her foot slightly off the clutch slowing to a modest 120. Well, modest for a Cullen.

Even with Alice driving slower than usual it didn't take long to reach Port Angeles. It felt like hardly any time had passed when Alice pulled Carlisles Mercedes into the parking lot.

"How long are you staying for?" I asked as we stepped out of the car. It would be hard for me when Alice left again but I knew Jacob would help me through, even though I had no right to expect it.

"I leave tomorrow, I'm sorry Bella I should never have come. It's only going to make things harder for you when I go." Alice said regretfully.

"No, no, It's okay. I figured you wouldn't be here that long, Jasper must be missing you" I said. Alice and Jasper had hardly been apart since they first met.

"He'll be fine. He's off doing guy stuff with Emmett." Alice said with a cheeky smile in her voice, obviously knowing more about what they were up to than she let on. I figured I probably didn't want to know. Growing up as the police chiefs daughter I was opposed to grand theft auto and the like.

We took our time walking along the high street of Port Angeles. Stopping in practically every shop we passed coming out with bags full of clothing and jewelry. I felt sorry for Jasper. Alice probably made him carry all of her purchases when she brought him along.

"Try this one on" Alice said, handing me a ornate white blouse "It's perfect."

I looked closer at it. It wasn't my usual style but it was pretty. I sat on the ottoman at the front of the store waiting for a free change room. I watched Alice was sifting through racks of clothes to fast to remain inconspicuous and listened to the voices whirling around the room to kill time. Two girls were arguing over who found a sale item first, a young boy was asking his mother when he could leave, and two familiar voices bickered just outside the shop window. I walked over to Alice and handed her the blouse.

"Can you hold this for a second, I've just got to check on something" I said, handing her the top and racing outside."

"Did it fit?" she called after me, but I was already to far to answer her.

"He is going to kill us!" I heard one male whisper rather loudly.

"We have no choice" the other male answered "We have to follow orders and besides, he will be even angrier if Bella gets hurt."

I stood straight against a wall, looking around the corner trying to identify the two boys. Quil and Embry. I cleared my throat as I approached to make my presence know.

"What do you think you're doing here!" I snapped.

"Oh, hey Bella" Quil said looking panicky "fancy seeing you here"

"Don't give me that" I said sternly, surprising even myself "who sent you here?"

"Sent us?" Embry asked, slightly more convincingly than Quil "what do you mean?"

"I can trust Alice, now who sent you here?"

"Someone said my name" Alice said sweetly,arriving at my side "Oh! I'm sorry Bella, I can't see them and I was so distracted I didn't notice the smell."

Quil and Embry glared at Alice and she smiled back so innocently I had to hold back a laugh.

"Who. Sent. You?" I said in a no nonsense tone. I would get the answer even if I had to beat it out of them.

"Paul" Quil said guiltily. Embry elbowed him in the ribs and he let out a loud "Ouch!"

Of course. Once again Paul felt the need to make my life difficult.

"Well consider yourself dismissed" I said trying to calm myself

"Sorry Bella, we can't disobey a direct order" Embry said sincerely.

"Well in that case" Alice said breaking her silence "you can hold our bags" She said, smiling like the Cheshire cat as she handed Quil and Embry four bags each "We'll be out in half an hour" She added before walking back inside the store, shaking with laughter. I however was not amused.

It was a tense ride home with Alice. I was furious with Sam for sending Quil and Embry to spy on me. As if Alice would hurt me.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked noticing my clenched fists.

"Sam! He sent Quil and Embry to _spy_ on us. He didn't trust you." I said, practically busting at the seams with rage.

"They're werewolves Bella. We're...." she stopped short "I'm a vampire. I figured they'd probably send someone. They're just worried about you" She said trying to calm me down.

"But they should know that you wouldn't hurt me" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I know Bella. And if I thought I was a danger to you I wouldn't be here. But try not to worry about it." She said reasuringly " They're running the perimeter so you should be fine from here" She said as she pulled into Charlies driveway. It annoyed me that she thought I would be in any danger walking from the driveway to the house, but the last thing I wanted to do was fight with Alice now so I let it slide and hugged Alice goodbye as she walked me to my door. It was going to be harder than I thought when she left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob?" I called out of my bedroom window as soon as I raced up the stairs"Jake?"

"Are you okay Bells?" Jake responded frantically from somewhere in my yard.

"Yea, I'm fine" I replied.

"I'm coming up" He called out as he climbed the tree next to the house, gripping at scarily small branches as he scaled the trunk and swung in my bedroom window, landing on the floor with a large thump, in a way that reminded me of _him_. I had to blink to make sure I wasn't dreaming when I saw Jacob standing in front of me in nothing more than a pair of shorts.

"Bella?" He said, worried as I slipped into abstraction staring at his perfect bare chest. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I broke from my reverie and Jacob smiled, realizing where my attention was focused and laughed quietly to himself.

"That's not fair" I said as I sat on the edge of my bed, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"What isn't?" He replied faining ignorance.

"You....standing there....like _that_" I managed to stammer out. Jacob shifted to the other side of the room and lay down on my bed with his hands behind his head, looking smug.

"Better?" He questioned stifling a laugh.

"Jacob" I whined "your not as funny as you think."

"How about this?" He asked, catching me off gaurd as he pushed me down onto my bed and rolled on top of me, making sure not to put to much weight on me, but enough that I could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. I glared at him, trying to look as threatening as possible .Once again I drifted into abstraction. Half wishing that was _him_ on top of me right now. And that it was _him_ who had kissed me in the kitchen, or that something like that would have even been possible between us. Jacob just smiled sadly and rolled off.

"I love you Bella" Jacob whispered gently "I'll always love you but I can see that you don't feel the same way" he said as he stood up.

"But I do love you" I said pleading.

"Not how I love you" Jake said more seriously as he walked towards my window.

"I DO!" I yelled at him as I clutched his arm, pulling him towards me with all of my strength. Jacob turned but didn't budge.

"I can see it in your eyes Bella!" Jacob yelled pulling his arm away from mine "you still love the _Leach_" He said, putting as much venom into the word as possible as he began to crawl out of my bedroom window. I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands, hiding my sobs until Jacob was out of hearing range. If he heard me like this it would only hurt him more. I sat there losing track of time as tears streamed down my face and I finally let myself cry when I was positive Jake would be too far to hear me.

"Bella?" Jacobs familiar voice called making me reflexivly pull my hands from my face and look around.

"Bella?" Jacobs voice called more frantically, louder than before as if it was getting closer. I dragged myself up from my bed and looked out of my window hoping Jacob truly was there and I wasn't hearing another voice in my head.

"I'm sorry Bella" Jacob said as he swung in through my window causing me to stagger back in surprize. I wasn't even annoyed that he had been listening. I was just glad I wasn't hearing another voice.

"Jacob" I said "I thought......I thought.......I, I " Jacob walked up to me and placed his hand on my lips "ithoughtyouhadleft" I blurted out the second he moved his hand.

"It's okay" He said putting his arm around me 'I'm sorry I reacted like that."

"But it's not okay" I said resting my face on his warm chest "I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you" I said as I lifted my head and looked into his deep brown eyes "you deserve someone better, someone who isn't broken" I managed to choke out. I was crying so much it was hard to speak and the words came out barely comprehendible.

"It's okay...It's okay" Jacob said comfortingly as he rocked me back and forth "It doesn't matter to me how broken you are or even that you still think of me as a friend" Huh? Had I been that unconvincing before.

"But...before" I stuttered out as I pulled away from his firm grip to look at him "In the kitchen...that, that was more than...."

"I'm sorry" He interuppted putting his hand to my lips "that wasn't fair of me, I pressured you into it" he added while avoiding my questioning gaze "I promise we can be just friends, I'll control myself, I'll stop holding your hand and doing all the little things I know you don't like just please don't go" He broke off. He looked as if he were about to cry. I was pushing away everyone I loved and I certainly didn't deserve Jacob. It was unfair of me to expect him to be just friends when he felt this way about me. But just thinking of how he thought about me sent chills down my spine.

"Please don't" I pleaded.

"Don't what?" He asked, confusion mixing with the pain in his deep brown eyes.

"Don't stop the little things" I said as I raised my hand to his shoulder and pulled myself onto his lap. The confusion in Jacobs eyes melted into shock, matching mine as I wondered how exactly I'd gone from crying on his shoulder to kneeling across his legs. Jacob cleared his throat and I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"For the last time, I _do _want to be with you.


	4. Chapter 4

_------------------------------_

_"Does this mean we're dating?" Jacob asked as I handed him another tool. The Rabbit was really coming along. _

_"Um, I suppose so" I said shyly. _

_"Cool" He replied non chalantly though I could see him holding back a smile._

_"Cool" I said just as casually as Jacob had as I sat back in the carseat and straightened the mirror._

_"So I should like...take you on a date then huh?" Jacob asked nervously. _

_You could" I replied "but this is fun too." I added. I was never good at dates. I was hoping Jacob wouldn't bother._

_"Yea, this is fun..." he replied "but how about we go this Saturday, to this little place I know in Port Angeles?" he asked as he hid behind the hood. _

_"Yea, that would be nice." I said trying to sound excited. I'd put Jacob through hell, the least he could ask for was a date._

_"Yea, nice." He said with my favourite smile as he peered over the bonnett._

----------------------------------

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked from over the lunch table, breaking me from my reverie.

"Huh...oh, yea sorry." I said blushing. The week was passing slower with Jacob away on patrol every night. He filled his absence by occupying my thoughts. I was so anxious to see Jacob Even though I usually dispised any occasion which require dressing up, I was looking forward to seeing him. Even if it was a 'date'

"Are you coming to Port Angeles on Saturday?" Mike asked a little too eagerly.

"Uh....no, I've got plans." I responded, skimming over the details.

"Who with?" Jessica asked, I should have known I wouldn't get off that easily.

"Jacob" I answered shyly. I wasn't in anyway embarressed that I was dating Jacob. I wasn't even bothered that he was younger. I was just avoided talking about dating and relationships. A result of sixteen years with Renee.

"Jacob, the _boy_ from the reservation?" Mike scoffed, putting particular emphasis on the word _boy_. Though Mike hadn't seen him since our visit to La Push beach over a year ago, Jacob certainly didn't look like a boy anymore, and he certainly didn't kiss like one.

"That's him.' I answered a little more enthusiastically, ignoring Mikes skepticism.

"So it's like, a date then?" Jessica pushed as she reaplied a coat of lipgloss.

"I suppose so." I answered, knowing that by the end of the day it would be all over the school.

"It's so good that you've found someone again." Angela said as she placed her hand in Bens and looked dreamily into his eyes.

The bell rang and seats scraped across the floor like nails on a blackboard as hoards of students headed off to their next classes. I could hear Angela telling Ben how 'wonderful' it was that I was happy again and Mike muttering bitterly under his breath.

Only one day to go and it's the weekend I thought to myself as i headed off to biology.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I mentally debated whether or not to wear make-up. The only time Jacob had ever seen me with make-up on was when he crashed the prom, and then Edward had come along. _Edward_, it suprised me that his name didn't cause me so much pain anymore. It still hurt, but it was just a dull ache compared to what it used to be. Just a little lipstick, I decided as I pulled on a little black dress dress Alice had brought me almost a year ago. I'd never thought to wear it until now. I slipped on my shoes and ran downstairs as an unfamiliar motor revved outside.

"You finished the Rabbit!" I exclaimed as I ran across the lawn and into Jacobs arms. He swifftly lifted me up and placed me onto the passenger seat.

"There's still a few things that need doing to it...but yea" Jacob said shyly. He walked around the other side of the Rabbit and revved the engine as we pulled out of Charlie's driveway. I stared out at the forest most of the way to Port Angeles.

"What're you going to do with all your spare time now you've finished the Rabbit? I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between us. "You'll have to get a new hobby" I joked. Jacob looked over at me and smiled nervously.

"I was thinking about getting a job, maybe, or seeing if I can pick up a car at the dump and work on that" He said before diverting his attention back to the road as we pulled closer to Port Angeles.


	5. Chapter 5

Relief washed over me as I saw the restaurant wasn't too formal. Jacob got out first and opened the door for me, holding my hand as I stepped out of the car and walked over to wait to be seated. Extra attention was pretty much guaranteed when you went out with Jacob, but it didn't cease to bother me when women stared at him that way. Even the waitress wasn't immune as she showed us to a booth.

"Here is your menu Sir.......and Madam" The pretty waitress stammered, practically forgetting I was here. Jacob smiled at her

"Thanks" he said casually, not realising all the attention he was attracting. Jacob looked over at me and smiled. I placed my hand in his and scooted closer as I took in my surroundings. It was a quaint little place, it could well have been pulled out of a storybook. It wasn't the sort of place I expected Jacob to frequent. Heck, I was surprised he even fit in the tiny room.

Jacob ordered just about everything and cleared it all in the time it took me to finish a bowl of pasta.

"So what do the pack think of us dating?" The question had been bugging me since I'd been in the garage with Jacob earlier. Though they had always been friendly when I came to visit Jacob, I couldn't help but be a little nervous considering I used to date one of their mortal enemies.

"You're dating?" I leapt half a foot at the sight of Paul standing behind me "It's about time, now maybe Jake will be able to keep his mind out of the gutter when he's phased." Jacob glared at Paul willing his eyes to shoot daggers, he cheeks turning a pinched shade of pink. Jacob had been thinking about me on patrol?

"Of course he could always get worse...now he wont have to use his imagination." Quil seemed to appear out of no where and Jacob groaned.

"Hey li'l lady." Quil winked in my direction and I wished for nothing more than to be able to evaporate into thin air.

"Enough!" Jacob turned to glare at Quil who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Quil's smile vanished and Jacob continued "There better be a good reason you're here or you're both dead when we phase."

"Somebody's getting power mad" Quil whispered into Paul's ear loud enough for us to hear.

"Looks like second in command's gone to his head." Paul sniggered and turned to Jacob who was looking angrier by the minute.

"You're second in command?" I turned to Jacob incredulously.

"Guess Jacob hadn't got around to that one yet had he." Quil seemed to find this funny though I failed to see the humour.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair soon, Sam just wanted us to tell you that he caught a scent earlier and he wants you on 12:30 patrol with his in case the leach decides to move in." Paul finally took a breath and gazed at Jacob as if he was nervous of his reaction. Jacob sighed and nodded.

"Will you be going now?" Paul and Quil hadn't moved and instead were staring intently at the plates the waitress was bringing over.

"Harsh, bro." Quil and Paul made for the door chuckling and muttering under their breath. Jacob let out a sigh of relief and seemed to calm down.

"So how did your friends react?" Jacob asked trying to lighten the conversation. My friends didn't come with as much drama as the wolf pack did so it was a safe topic.

"Angela was ecstatic, Jessica was more keen about the fact that she had new material to gossip about and Mike very nearly threw a fit."

"Figured about that much" Jacob scoffed as he reached over for a bowl of lasagne "Last time I saw him on the beach at La Push he couldn't keep his eyes off of you," Jacob leaned in to whisper in my ear and I shuddered under his touch"And right now _I_ can't keep _my_ eyes off of you." He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek again and sat up with smirk plastered on his face. Jacob held my hand and we walked out to the rabbit. I shivered, it was supposed to be a warm night but I should've known better in the Olympic peninsula. Jacob shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around me, then crossed around the car and hopped in the other side. Jacob pulled me closer against his chest and I rested my head on his shoulder. It wasn't necessary as I was warm enough in his jacket but the contact was welcomed.

I was only vaguely aware of the rabbit pulling up outside Charlies house. Two strong hands swept me up and carried me to the door.

"She fell asleep on the way home." Charlie laughed and I could sense him reaching out to carry me upstairs. I gripped Jake tighter and leaned into his chest.

"I'll just let you take her up then." I heard the TV turn on and Jacob began to ascend up the the stairs. I fought against my eyelids but gave up as he placed me carefully down onto my bed.

"I love you." Jacob kissed me on the forehead thinking I was still asleep.

The next day at school dragged. I couldn't pull my thoughts away from Jacob and I'd gotten little work done in class all morning. I crossed the parking lot to get my lunch out of the truck and smiled at the note pinned behind the windscreen wiper.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Bella_

_I'm patrolling all afternoon but I'll come over at 8. Do as Alice says. Miss you heaps._

_Jacob._

Do as Alice says? Maybe I should check to see if pigs were flying around outside. What could he mean by that.

I folded the note in half and slipped it into my pocket. It made me feel a little closer to Jacob to have it near me. Reluctantly I walked back over to the cafeteria. I felt as if I was approaching doomsday.

"Soooo," Jessica elongated the word and I almost made a run for it right there "How did it go?" I'm surprised she didn't whip out a pen and paper to take notes but if I didn't talk she'd draw her own conclusions. That was bound to be worse.

"It was great," I couldn't help but smile as memories of the night came flooding back, and the pack liked me. I held back an uncharacteristic squeal. "We went to this quaint little restaurant in Port Angeles."

"Julio's? I've been there before and it's lovely." Angela smiled. In all honesty I hadn't even noticed the name of the restaurant. I'd been to distracted by a smartly dressed. People were starting to look at me funny and I snapped out of my daydream.

"I think so."

"You seem distracted," Jessica wasn't as unobservant as I'd thought, at least not when it came to gossip. "What are you leaving out?" A deviant smile crept up on her face as if she expected some scandalous story of the night to come spilling out. There was nothing to tell, and even if there was, she'd be the last person to know.

"Nothing, it was all perfectly innocent. Jacob's being all gentlemanly and taking things slow." Mikes eyes narrowed at the adoration in my voice and the smile that crept up on my face when I said his name.

"Maybe he's just a bit young." Mike grunted and nudged Tyler who turned around to look at him, confused.

"No, he's really very mature, more so than me at times and he's pushing 6'7. He looks a lot older." Mike was just being a jerk now and an earnest answer would annoy him more than getting a rise out of me. Mike seemed to sink lower into his seat.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, maybe we could double sometime." Angela was beaming as she took Eric's hand in hers as we walked to our classes.

* * *

The hour dragged more so than usual and I was anxious to leave as the teacher drawled on in his monotonous voice.

"And the answer to number 14 is...Miss Swan?" I glanced down at my page glad that I'd worked ahead. It had served to distract me just a little longer before I resigned to staring blankly around the room. Just a few hours until I saw Jacob again.

"46.3895." The teacher groaned and looked away. Disappointment plain on his face. He revelled in student humiliation. I turned to look out of the window willing the time to pass. I clutched the desk as if to hold myself in place until the bell rang.

* * *

I ran for the door.

I jolted in my seat as I spotted Carlisle's familiar Mercedes in the driveway. I stepped out of the truck and in a split second it all went cold.

"Ahh." I let out a short yelp before I realised what was happening. Alice had run of the car full speed and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Sorry," Alice looked down at her feet guiltily "I guess you're not so used to that any more." Sadness flickered across her eyes and I felt worse for her than I did Edward.

"Don't worry about it." I feigned a smile trying to lighten things up a little. It went unsaid that this was the last time I'd be seeing Alice. It was obvious from the pinch in the air.

"So" Alice smiled and I recognised it for what was coming "I think it's time for a makeover."

"I was thinking we'd go with a natural look so we'll cleanse, tone, moisturise.." If that was all she was planning then I suppose I could take it "Then we'll go with foundation, powder, blush, mascara, eye-liner, a little eye-shadow but not so much that it's tacky, lip-liner and lip-gloss, and maybe the slightest touch of bronzer." Alice took a breath though she didn't need to.

"What's the point though..we're probably just going to sit on the couch and watch TV." Alice looked at me knowingly.

"You saw something didn't you." It was a statement not a question. Alice mimed zipping her lips and smiled as she pulled out a large cosmetics bag and reached to turn the radio on.

"No, I still can't see the werewolves, call it an inside source." I decided there was no point questioning her further. However she found out I didn't want to know. I'm sure Alice could've had me completely dolled up in no more than three minutes but she was taking care to work at perfectly human speed. Both not to alarm me, and to savour the time we had left before she would have to return to the Cullens. Edward; his name left me void of emotion. Not like there was a gaping hole in my chest any more, but it had been sealed. But the sealed hole was empty until Jacob filled it back up again and made me complete. Alice seemed to know the train of my thoughts.

"I can't hate Jacob, he makes you happy." I smiled and Alice worked on my hair. It was true. When I was with Edward it was like he was my addiction. I was never completely fulfilled, but with Jacob I felt _happy_. I didn't have to watch my every move around him, and he made me laugh.

"He left me a note saying to do what you tell me to." Alice raised an eyebrow, I was hoping for an explanation.

"I guess he's smart too." Alice smiled "I'm almost done. Turn around." I spun around on my desk chair so Alice could finish the other side of my hair.

"And you absolutely can't tell me where Jacob's taking me?" Alice shook her head and I sighed. "He knows I hate surprises." Alice giggled and handed me a mirror. I cleaned up well, and despite using an entire basket of make-up it by some miracle still looked natural.

"You look great." Alice beamed at me and I frowned.

"You're leaving today aren't you." It wasn't a question. Alice sighed.

"Jasper's been missing me" She pulled her mouth up in a half smile "But we can still email each other, it's not like we'll never talk again." This time Bella sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Alice stood and scrunched up her nose.

"Cheer up, Jacob will be here soon." The thought did cheer me up, even though I was annoyed he was planning on surprising me. Jacob was my personal sun and just being near him made me happy. And the fact that he seemed to enjoy being near me was a bonus. As if on cue I heard the rabbit pull up in the driveway and the the car door shut. Alice smiled trying to keep the sadness out of her eyes. Placing her hands on my shoulders she pulled me into her line of sight.

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like it's the last time we'll be seeing each other. And we can still email." I feigned a smile and nodded. I felt a little empty without Alice and made my way downstairs to let Jacob in, my personal sun to make me feel better again. Alice chose to leave through the window.

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. Things have been hectic and I get bad writers block. So where should Jacob take Bella? R&R.


End file.
